The Last Night sasodei oneshot
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Deidara is left alone on Earth. Sasori is in Heaven. But Deidara gets a suprise visit that only makes him want his danna more. crappy summary, sasodei, battle with sasuke cut short, based on the song 'The Last Night' by Skillet


DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters(not yet, anyway ) I also do not own Skillet or the song. Implied SasoDei(no shit) and yeah, it's kinda... weird. I got really bored.

You come to me with scars on your wrist,  
You tell me this will be the last night feelin like this.  
I just came to say good-bye,  
Didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine.  
But I know it's a lie!  
Deidara looked up at the sky and let the rain fall onto his face. He attempted to wipe the tears and rain away, but only more came.  
He missed his danna dearly.  
Why'd you have to leave me, danna? he moaned in his mind.  
"Sasori..." he sobbed, but it was more like a moan.  
He was so sick of the Akatsuki thinking that he was fine after Sasori's death. They didn't even know that he and Sasori were lovers.  
That's why he came to this quiet little area in the woods. "Deidara..." said a soft, familiar voice.  
Deidara looked up, shocked.  
"SASORI!!" he shouted in shock.  
This is the last night you'll spend alone,  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be!  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms so I know you know I'm everything you need me to be!  
Deidara stood up and ran to Sasori.  
"How, danna? How are you alive, un?" he gasped.  
"I'm not Dei," said Sasori, flaring crystal white wings for Deidara to see.  
"An angel?" said Deidara weakly.  
"Yes, love," said Sasori, cupping Deidara's face with affection. "I want you to join me soon, but don't waste your life for me. I love you though. Heaven is hell without you"  
Tears continued to fall from Deidara's eyes as Sasori kissed him passionately.  
"I must go," he said, vanishing. "I love you"  
Your parents say everything is your fault,  
But they don't know you like I know you,  
They don't know you at all.  
I'm so sick of when they say "It's just a phase, you'll be ok, you're fine"  
But I know it's a lie!  
Four weeks after Deidara's encounter with Sasori, he was on top of one of his birds, glaring down at the Uchiha boy.  
I'll join you soon, danna... he thought.  
"This will destroy the both of us, un..." he said to Sasuke. "Will it?" asked Sasuke, with no air of interest.  
"DAMMIT!!" he shouted. "I AM SO SICK OF SEEING THOSE EMOTIONLESS EYES!!YOU AND ITACHI ARE SO ANNOYING"  
"Tell me where he is," said Sasuke.  
"No," said Deidara. Before either of them could do much more, Deidara exploded, happily allowing sweet death to take over him.  
This is the last night you'll spend alone,  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be!  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms so I know you know I'm everything you need me to be!  
The white light surrounded him. Heaven. He heard a familiar voice calling to him.  
"Dei!" said Sasori's voice, shocked. "Oh my gosh, it's you! Dei, my Deidara"  
Deidara blinked his eyes opened to see Sasori's lovely face, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"You fool," said Sasori weakily, his wings beating slightly."You idiot. I didn't want you to die"  
"But I wanted to," said Deidara. "I wanted to be with you. I love you, danna, un"  
"I love you too," said Sasori, wiping Deidara's tears away, but letting his own land lightly on the clouds, more than likely turning into rain.  
The last night away from me!  
The night is so long when everything's wrong If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on!  
Tonight!Tonight!  
Deidara jumped into Sasori's arms. He wanted him so badly. Now he could have Sasori again.  
"Why did you do it?" asked Sasori, tears landing in Deidara's hair.  
"Don't cry, un," said Deidara, brushing Sasori's tears away as well as his own."We shouldn't cry. No more tears"  
"No more tears," agreed Sasori, taking Deidara's hand and walking down the golden street.  
This is the last night you'll spend alone,  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be!  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms so I know you know I'm everything you need me to be!  
"Heaven," murmured Sasori."I love you Dei, more than anything. No our love can go on unaffected"  
Deidara flapped his wings in joy as they took off together in the night sky.  
I won't let you say goodbye,  
And I'll be your reason why!  
The last night away from me!  
Away from me.  
"Your Deidara," whispered Deidara softly, "my Sasori, my danna..."

Tell me what ay think!! ;) 


End file.
